Le Vampire de Highgate
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Hier, un cadavre a été découvert dans un caveau du cimetière de Highgate. Selon nos informations, d'évidentes traces de morsures apparaîtraient sur le cou de la victime. Un témoin affirme avoir vu la veille, 31 octobre, une silhouette à la bouche ensanglantée se promener sur les lieux. Le vampire qui terrorisa Londres en 1970 serait-il de retour ? Suite p.9 "
1. Le chasseur de vampire

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour !

Alors, cette fois, je me lance dans une fic un peu longue (oh, ça ne fait que cinq chapitres en tout, trois fois rien. ^^) dans l'univers de _Sherlock_. Il s'agit en fait d'une "adaptation" très libre de la nouvelle de Conan Doyle "Le vampire du Sussex." Pour la petite histoire, Gentiane94 me réclamait un défi à cor et à cri et je lui ai demandé de m'écrire une histoire d'Halloween, à publier le 31 octobre, fandom au choix. Résultat, je suis l'arroseuse arrosée, qui s'est retrouvée à relever son propre défi. -.-'

Je pense que ça n'atteint pas la qualité de ce que certains font sur ce site, j'ai lu des choses formidables (si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'œil dans mes favoris. _Non, non, je ne suis absolument pas en train de faire de la pub..._ ^^). En tout cas, j'ai essayé de faire ça bien, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Remerciements _: un grand merci à Gentiane94 qui arrive, sans s'en rendre compte, à me faire faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour. ^^ Cette histoire-là, je te la dédie. 3

_Disclaimer _: je ne possède rien du tout, les personnages dans ce format là sont à la BBC, et l'histoire originale est d'Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

**.**

**Le chasseur de vampire**

_Baker Street, vendredi 31 octobre, 19h17_

La nuit tombait sur Baker Street. Un petit vent frais jouait avec les feuilles mortes, blondes et rousses qui jonchaient le sol. De la lumière brillait aux fenêtres du 221b. Un vague élan de nostalgie me submergea. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu. Mais avec le bébé et le travail, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l'envie, il faut bien le dire, de traverser spontanément la moitié de Londres pour satisfaire ma soif d'aventure. Enquêter et risquer sa vie en sachant qu'il fallait être à l'heure pour donner le bain du soir, et ne pas être traité d'égoïste incapable d'assumer son devoir de père... ça avait de quoi refroidir les vocations. Certes, ça ne m'empêchait pas de retrouver Sherlock de temps en temps, mais plus aussi souvent qu'avant, et encore moins à Baker Street.

Une bande d'enfants déguisés en fantômes, sorcières, zombis et citrouilles passa devant nous, en nous menaçant de jouer des tours, de revenir nous hanter, et autres joyeusetés si nous ne leur donnions pas des bonbons. Nous étions le soir du 31 octobre. J'avais presque réussi à oublier que c'était Halloween.

Les enfants passèrent leur chemin. Mary s'accrocha à mon bras et sourit. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi détendue depuis une éternité. Les pleurs intempestifs de Lucy avaient tendance à la mettre dans une humeur de chien enragé, et ça durait depuis un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.

Cette soirée à Baker Street, c'était son idée. C'est nous qui apportions le repas. Il ne fallait pas trop faire confiance à Sherlock sur ce point-là. Lucy avait été laissée en de bonnes mains et sauf catastrophe, nous étions tranquilles.

« Tu crois que Sherlock s'est un jour déguisé pour Halloween ? » me demanda Mary, un sourire dans la voix.

J'éclatai de rire. La vision d'un Sherlock surexcité déguisé en fantôme, suivi d'un Mycroft-vampire à l'air pincé, partis réclamer des bonbons aux voisins en les menaçant était vraiment trop tordante. Mary me rejoignit dans mon hilarité. Aussi étions-nous passablement essoufflés en grimpant les trois marches qui menaient au 221b.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est, finis-je par répondre.

- Quoi ? Halloween ? Tu exagères, non ? »

Je haussai les épaules, encore secoué de rire.

« Il se moque de savoir si la terre tourne autour du soleil ou pas, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas, » répliquai-je.

Mary sourit en secouant la tête et poussa la porte. Le couloir était sombre, comme toujours.

« Qui est là ? »

La tête grisonnante de Madame Hudson passa l'embrasure de l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée.

« Mary ? John ? Mais quelle bonne surprise ! »

Elle se précipita sur nous pour nous embrasser tous les deux.

« Et comment va la petite Lucy ?

- A merveille, » répondit Mary.

Soudain, la porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit à la volée, stoppant net ces chaleureuses retrouvailles.

« Je ne mens pas, monsieur Holmes ! Je l'ai vu ! Vous avez tort de me prendre pour un imbécile ! s'écria une voix. Bientôt, vous allez le regretter ! »

La réponse de Sherlock resta inaudible. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire du tout au visiteur qui claqua la porte et descendit en trombe l'escalier. Malgré la pénombre du couloir, je vis une sorte d'adolescent efflanqué aux cheveux longs, habillé d'un long manteau noir qui battait autour de ses chevilles, se ruer sur nous. Des chaînes d'argent garnies de pendentifs en forme de croix cliquetaient autour de son cou. Il bouscula Madame Hudson et se précipita vers la porte.

« Non, mais... » s'écria la vieille dame, stupéfaite et scandalisée.

Je me précipitai à la suite du malotru, indigné. Mais quand j'arrivai dans la rue, il avait déjà disparu. Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de retourner dans la maison.

« Il aurait au moins pu s'excuser... grogna Mary.

- Oh, les jeunes de nos jours... » marmonna Madame Hudson.

Mary consola encore quelques secondes la vieille dame.

« Mais vous n'allez pas rester là toute la soirée, se reprit Madame Hudson. Allez, montez, montez. Sherlock doit vous attendre.

- Vous êtes sûre que...

- Oh, moi ça va aller. J'en ai vu d'autres, répondit-elle. Allez-y. Filez. Oust ! »

Je me retournai dans l'escalier, mais Madame Hudson avait déjà disparu chez elle. Mary entrouvrit silencieusement la porte et passa la tête par l'embrasure.

« Sherlock ? »

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Elle entra d'un pas conquérant.

L'appartement était encore plus bordélique que quand je l'avais quitté. Des papiers, des photos, des factures et des partitions traînaient partout. Son ordinateur ronflait sur une pile de bouquins. Son violon se languissait parmi les coussins du canapé. Et Sherlock était avachi dans son fauteuil, les cheveux hirsutes, aussi blafard que d'habitude.

« Bonsoir, saluai-je.

- Mmph. »

J'allais déposer les sacs de provisions sur la table de la cuisine où brûlait un bec Bunsen, à côté d'une rangée de tubes à essai colorés. J'éteignis le bec, en levant les yeux au ciel. Un jour, Sherlock réussirait à se faire exploser tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, Mary allait et venait comme une tornade dans la pièce.

« Franchement, Sherlock, comment peux-tu vivre dans un désordre pareil ? »

Je m'étais posé cette question au moins cent cinquante mille fois. Mais après tout ce temps, il avait bien fallu que je me fasse une raison.

Mary passa en trombe devant moi pour ouvrir le frigo et sans doute vérifier qu'il y avait une bouteille au frais. Sherlock avait toujours une bouteille au frais, mais savait-on ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête ?

« Sherlock ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un bras carbonisé dans ton frigo ? »

Sherlock soupira, et je pus presque entendre son exaspération dans ce soupir. Je rejoignis mon propre fauteuil, et m'assis face à lui. Il avait son air renfrogné des mauvais jours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, ce gamin ? demandai-je. Il n'avait pas l'air très content… »

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond.

« Il voulait me faire croire qu'il avait vu un vampire à Highgate, » râla-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil. A l'instant, j'hésitai entre l'amusement et la perplexité. Le cimetière de Highgate avait été l'épicentre d'une psychose collective à Londres dans les années 70. Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire. Cette apparition fantomatique entre les tombes, les cadavres d'animaux vidés de leur sang, les maisons soi-disant hantées du quartier… Pour ma part, j'estimais que certains prenaient un peu trop à cœur ce que racontait Stoker dans _Dracula_.

Sherlock joignit le bout de ses doigts devant son nez et ferma les yeux.

« Il s'appelle Jack Mason, et il est chasseur de vampires, m'a-t-il dit, reprit-il. Tout à l'heure, il se promenait dans le cimetière de Highgate, quand il a vu une figure pâle et effrayante jaillir des buissons. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il a disparu presque aussitôt au milieu des tombes, et Jack a filé ventre à terre jusqu'à Baker Street pour me mettre sur le coup. »

Sherlock lâcha un soupir agacé et ouvrit un œil gris qui me dévisagea sérieusement.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me faire avoir par ces bêtises d'Halloween ? »

J'échangeais un regard avec Mary, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sherlock dut remarquer mon regard sceptique. Ses yeux gris me foudroyèrent.

« Oui, John, je sais ce que c'est qu'Halloween. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Bref, je lui ai dit que je ne croyais pas à ces histoires, et qu'on avait certainement voulu lui faire une blague, continua Sherlock.

- Et il est parti en claquant la porte, ça on avait remarqué, conclut Mary. Dites, ça vous ennuierait de venir m'aider ? »

Sherlock soupira et se leva.

« Tu es énervée. Lucy fait ses dents ? »

Mary lui décocha un regard suspicieux.

« J'ai des cernes, c'est ça ? »

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à l'explosion. Mary était assez susceptible ces derniers temps. Si Sherlock s'avisait de dire oui...

« Le gel pour poussées dentaires qui dépasse de ton sac, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour John. »

J'ouvris les yeux. L'air de rien, Sherlock sortait des verres du placard, tandis que Mary le regardait étrangement, comme si elle le soupçonnait de mentir. Je me levai à mon tour pour mettre les couverts.

« Oui, elle fait ses dents, intervins-je. D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas nous la garder un soir ou deux, qu'on puisse dormir ? Vu que tu es un insomniaque chronique, ça ne te changera pas beaucoup. »

Ce n'était qu'une demi-plaisanterie. Lucy nous empêchait vraiment de dormir, et je n'aurais pas été contre une nuit tranquille, et même si elle prétendrait certainement le contraire, je savais que Mary en aurait aussi été soulagée. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à Sherlock que j'aurais confié ma fille. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard horrifié qu'il me jetait à l'instant.

Un souvenir me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_Sherlock était assis, renfrogné, dans le seul siège libre qui restait dans la chambre. Je l'avais traîné à la maternité pour qu'il tienne la promesse que Mary lui avait extorquée contre son gré. Dans sa tête, maternité devait signifier hôpital, et il était aussi à l'aise que s'il s'était assis sur un nid de frelons._

_Mary fondit sur lui, Lucy dans les bras. La petite dormait, et un mélange de tendresse et d'appréhension me saisit._

_« Tiens, prends-la, » fit-elle en lui tendant Lucy._

_Sherlock se tourna vers moi, complètement paniqué._

_« Mais..._

_- Allez. »_

_Elle lui mit d'office le bébé dans les bras. Sherlock émit une série d'onomatopées fort peu compréhensibles. Mary dut placer ses bras autour du nourrisson. Une fois à peu près confortablement installé, il jeta un regard étrange au bébé, mélange de répulsion et de fascination. Un peu comme s'il avait une bombe sur le point d'exploser dans les bras. Enfin non. Avec une vraie bombe, il aurait sans doute réussi à garder son sang-froid. Mais là, je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Bon sang, si Mycroft voyait ça..._

« Et ça te fait rire ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Sherlock qui me regardait d'un air réprobateur. Je soupirai.

« C'est bon. C'était une plaisanterie. »

Le temps de mettre le repas à réchauffer, et l'atmosphère s'était déjà détendu. Dans le fond, ce fut une bonne soirée. Le repas était excellent. La baby-sitter n'appela qu'une fois, et Sherlock nous raconta ses dernières enquêtes, sans omettre de singer Lestrade. Et Sherlock parut presque déçu de nous voir partir.

Je ne repensai plus à l'incident avec le gosse chasseur de vampires, jusqu'à ce que Mary m'en reparle une fois rentrés à la maison. J'étais sous la douche et elle se lavait les dents.

« Tu crois qu'il était sérieux ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Le gamin et son vampire ? »

J'arrêtai deux secondes et demi de me shampouiner pour me donner le temps de réfléchir.

« En tout cas, il avait l'air d'y croire, répondis-je. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il été si furieux devant le refus de Sherlock ? »

Je terminai rapidement ma douche.

« Tu peux me passer une serviette, s'il te plaît ? »

Presque aussitôt, une serviette éponge vola par-dessus la cloison de la douche. Je la drapai autour de ma taille et sortit. Mary était en train de se brosser énergiquement les molaires, les yeux froncés.

A ce moment, un vagissement perçant ébranla la maison. Je fermai les yeux. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit que nous dormirions dix heures d'affilées. Mary haussa les épaules et fit un geste d'impuissance en désignant sa brosse à dent. Je soupirai, et quittai la salle de bain pour aller chercher ma fille, semant des flaques d'eau partout sur mon passage.

Je pensais que l'affaire était classée. Je me trompais.

Deux jours plus tard, je dormais profondément pour une fois, quand mon portable sonna. Je râlai, tâtonnai sur la table de chevet et attrapai l'engin qui hurlait.

« Allo ? baillai-je.

- John ? Lève-toi, tu viens avec moi à Highgate.

- Hein ? »

L'esprit embrumé de sommeil, je jetai un œil au réveil. 6h09. Le temps que le sens des paroles de Sherlock fasse le tour de mon cerveau et j'étais parfaitement réveillé. Et furieux par-dessus le marché.

« 'Tain, Sherlock, il est six heures du matin et on est dimanche ! Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'aille foutre à Highgate ? »

Je pus presque l'entendre soupirer dans le téléphone.

« Je t'expliquerai. Rejoins-moi à Highgate, au cimetière, dans une heure. Oh, et jette un œil au _Times_ si tu peux. Tu comprendras. »

Pas le temps de lui hurler dessus, il avait déjà raccroché. Je pestai intérieurement contre ce crétin de meilleur ami, qui m'obligeait à me lever à des heures impossibles, alors que pour une fois, Lucy avait décidé de nous laisser dormir. Je rabattis la couette en rouspétant.

« Tu vas où ? » marmonna Mary, encore endormie.

Je me penchai pour embrasser son front.

« Casser la figure à Sherlock.

- Ah. D'accord. Amuse-toi bien. »

Elle se retourna. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration s'apaisait. Elle s'était rendormie. Je quittai la chambre en silence.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je quittai la maison, les mains dans les poches et les dents serrées. Je récupérai le _Times _dans la boîte aux lettres. Je hélai un taxi solitaire.

« Le cimetière de Highgate, s'il vous plaît. »

Alors que le taxi démarrait, j'ouvris le journal. J'écarquillai les yeux en lisant la Une. Une grande photo en noir et blanc des grilles du cimetière de Highgate s'étalait juste en dessous du gros titre :

_« LE VAMPIRE DE HIGHGATE, LE RETOUR ? »_

_ Hier, un cadavre a été découvert dans un caveau du cimetière de Highgate. Selon nos informations, d'évidentes traces de morsures apparaîtraient sur le cou de la victime. Un témoin affirme avoir vu la veille, 31 octobre, une silhouette à la bouche ensanglantée se promener sur les lieux. Le vampire qui terrorisa Londres en 1970 serait-il de retour ? Suite p.9_

« Et merde ! » songeai-je.

Le gosse chasseur de vampires gothique d'Halloween avait raison. Il y avait bien un vampire à Highgate.


	2. Les confidences d'une vieille sorcière

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Encore merci pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment très contente que le début vous ait plus. Ce ne sera plus trop Halloween quand elle sera finie, mais bon...

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ personnages tirés de la série _Sherlock _de la BBC et histoire originale d'Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

**.**

**Les confidences d'une vieille sorcière**

_Cimetière de Highgate, dimanche 2 novembre, 7h23_

Il était sept heures et quart bien tassées quand le taxi me laissa devant les grilles du cimetière, sur Swain's Lane. La rue était encore calme. Pas étonnant, vu l'heure qu'il était. Je me renfrognai. J'avais encore un peu de mal à digérer l'appel matinal de Sherlock.

Ledit Sherlock attendait devant l'entrée du cimetière Est, et pianotait indifféremment sur son portable.

« Ah, te voilà, marmonna-t-il. J'ai failli attendre. »

Je lui renvoyai un regard assassin. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais d'humeur à supporter son impatience, alors que j'aurais pu rester au chaud dans mon lit, plutôt que d'arpenter un cimetière froid comme la mort.

Il n'ajouta rien, ce qui valait mieux pour lui, et nous entrâmes dans le cimetière.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé. La pénombre semblait habiter l'endroit, percée de temps à autre par l'éclat doré d'un lampadaire. C'était vraiment un endroit étrange. Totalement à l'écart de la ville. Un silence lourd pesait sur les allées envahies par la végétation. Tombes et caveaux se mêlaient dans un fouillis inextricable de racines, de branches, d'arbres, arbustes et fougères. Quelque chose d'étonnamment mélancolique se dégageait des sentiers tortueux, un charme indescriptible né de l'impression d'abandon et de l'atmosphère un brin morbide. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. C'était étouffant, oppressant. Je me serais presque attendu à le voir surgir de derrière une tombe, ce vampire.

Sherlock se glissa silencieusement comme un fantôme dans les allées. Il semblait exactement savoir où aller. Pour ma part, je ne savais plus où j'étais après le dixième tournant.

Enfin, Sherlock s'arrêta à un carrefour. Un cordon jaune entourait un très vieux caveau aux sculptures gothiques. Des ogives, des gargouilles, des colonnes torturées et des flèches torsadées. Une petite cathédrale en résumé, coincée entre les racines d'un arbre centenaire. Rien ne distinguait ce caveau des autres, à vrai dire. Mais ce devait être là qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de la victime du vampire.

« Eh, vous deux ! Circulez s'il vous plaît. Cet endroit est interdit au public. »

Un agent de garde venait dans notre direction. Sherlock le dévisagea avec une condescendance évidente et insupportable. Sherlock avait réellement le don de montrer aux autres le peu de considération qu'il avait d'eux. Les joues de l'agent virèrent au rouge vif et il serra les poings.

« Vous...

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de venir, » intervint une voix dans notre dos.

Je me tournai vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour Lestrade, fit Sherlock sans se retourner.

- C'est bon, fit l'inspecteur au policier de garde. Ils sont avec moi. »

L'agent jeta un regard peu amène à Sherlock avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Je serrai la main de l'inspecteur de police, tandis que Sherlock commençait déjà à fouiner dans les buissons en marmonnant.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? demanda Lestrade.

- Le journal, répondis-je. Et puis un gosse est passé à Baker Street, vendredi. Il disait avoir vu un vampire. »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour suivre les mouvements mystérieux de Sherlock autour du caveau. On aurait presque dit une danse des abeilles. A supposer qu'on puisse prendre Sherlock pour une pacifique abeille. Il ressemblait plutôt à une guêpe teigneuse.

« Mouais. Cette histoire de vampire ne me plaît pas, marmonna Lestrade. Je ne crois pas à ces choses-là, mais tant que le légiste ne nous aura pas livré les conclusions de l'autopsie… »

Je hochai la tête, compréhensif.

« Et sinon, que s'est-il passé exactement ? demandai-je. Le journal ne donnait pas vraiment de renseignements précis. »

Lestrade s'adossa à un arbre, les mains dans les poches.

« Oh, les journaux… Ils ne vont rien arranger ceux-là, soupira-t-il. La victime est Robert Ferguson, un professeur de géographie de trente-trois ans, célibataire, sans enfants. Une grand-mère l'a retrouvé mort hier vers dix-sept heures, en portant des fleurs au caveau familial. D'après les premières constatations du légiste, il était mort depuis la veille, au moins. »

Ce qui faisait le 31 octobre, le jour où le gosse chasseur de vampire avait déboulé à Baker Street en clamant qu'il avait vu un vampire. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« A part ça, pas grand-chose à signaler. Aucune cause apparente du décès, à part ces morsures bizarres dans le cou, bien sûr. »

Evidemment. C'était ce qui compliquait tout. Autrement on aurait peut-être seulement pensé au crime crapuleux. Le cimetière n'était pas très bien fréquenté, entre les amoureux aux instincts romantiques morbides, les chasseurs de vampire tous azimuts et les racailles venues défier les fantômes. Voilà qui allait encore alimenter la légende d'Highgate. Et pas forcément en bien.

Mon instinct rationnel essayait à tout prix de ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Après tout, les vampires, ça n'existe pas. C'est bon pour les enfants et les fanas d'occultisme. Pendant mes études, j'avais vaguement entendu parler de théories médicales pour expliquer d'éventuels penchants vampiriques, mais rien de franchement abouti. Ferguson n'avait pas pu être tué par un vampire. Et pourtant, il y avait ces morsures bizarres dans le cou.

« Pas de conclusions hâtives, John, » fit Sherlock en revenant vers nous.

Je soupirai.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

- Tu fronçais les sourcils en secouant la tête, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fond : les vampires, ça n'existe pas. Il y a forcément une autre explication. Bien, si on allait voir son appartement ? »

Lestrade le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu ne veux pas voir la scène de crime ? »

Il avait l'air aussi surpris que... méfiant. Comme s'il soupçonnait Sherlock de lui préparer un coup fourré. Ce qui était presque toujours le cas.

« Inutile. Tout a été piétiné. Ce doit être pire là-dedans. »

Lestrade eut un soupir las.

« Très bien, céda-t-il. Allons-y. »

Feu Robert Ferguson habitait à une poignée de rues du cimetière, ce qui fit qu'en un petit quart d'heure de marche, nous étions arrivés. Sherlock en profita pour bombarder Lestrade de questions, tout en rouspétant parce que les réponses n'étaient pas assez précises à son goût.

Je ne comprenais pas bien le soudain intérêt qu'il avait pour cette affaire. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que sa fierté qui le guidait. Il avait refusé de croire Jack Mason et de toute évidence, il avait eu tort. Et Dieu savait que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas avoir tort...

Pensif, je laissai mon regard courir sur les façades encore endormies. Qu'est-ce qu'un honnête prof de géographie pouvait fabriquer dans un cimetière à la nuit tombante ? L'endroit paraissait assez étrange pour une promenade vespérale. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le lieu que j'aurais choisi.

Là-dessus, nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'un immeuble un brin miteux. Lestrade nous fit ouvrir, puis nous nous lançâmes dans l'ascension d'un escalier raide jusqu'au sixième étage. Sur le palier, il y avait deux portes face à face. L'inspecteur se tourna vers celle de droite et tira de sa poche un trousseau de clefs. La serrure cliqueta et la porte pivota silencieusement.

Sherlock se rua à l'intérieur et se mit à fouiner, comme à son habitude. L'appartement était petit, pas franchement confortable, mais Ferguson avait fait avec, semblait-il. Il y avait une grande pièce qui faisait à la fois office de salon, de salle à manger, de cuisine et de débarras. Une porte donnait sur un réduit qui, apparemment était une salle de bain, et une autre ouvrait sur une chambre. Le tout dans un désordre difficilement descriptible. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Il était célibataire, c'est ça ? Pas de colocataire, de petite-amie ? »

Lestrade secoua la tête.

« D'après ce qu'on sait, non. Mais on n'a pas encore parlé aux voisins. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Ils étaient au moins deux à vivre là-dedans, remarquai-je.

- Trois ! » intervint Sherlock depuis la chambre.

Sherlock revint en zigzagant entre une valise et une chaise.

« Une femme, deux hommes, ajouta-t-il. Ferguson avait une liaison avec la femme. »

Lestrade hocha la tête.

« Nous avons averti la famille par téléphone. Ils viendront faire une déposition complète demain, mais personne n'était au courant qu'il avait une relation. »

Il s'approcha d'une pile de livres sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur portable.

« J'embarque ça au Yard, on en saura peut-être un peu plus. Mais ce que je voudrais quand même savoir, c'est où sont passés les deux autres. »

Excellente question, par ailleurs. L'appartement était désert. Ceux qui l'occupaient étaient partis, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière eux. L'un d'entre eux était mort, vampirisé. Restait à savoir ce qu'il était advenu des deux autres. Morts aussi ? Enlevés ? En fuite ? Meurtriers ? Ma colocation prolongée avec Sherlock m'avait bien appris une chose, c'était que rien n'était vraiment impossible. Peut-être que Ferguson avait hébergé deux vampires chez lui sans le savoir, et qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il ferait un excellent dîner.

Sherlock resta silencieux.

« Je n'ai plus rien à voir ici. Allons interroger la voisine, finit-il par dire. C'est une vieille dame qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner ses voisins. Elle aura sans doute vu quelque chose. »

Pas le temps de lui demander d'où il savait un truc pareil, il était déjà sur le palier, en train de toquer poliment à la porte de ladite vieille voisine. La porte s'ouvrit d'un demi-centimètre, et une voix méfiante grinça :

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

Je me glissai derrière Sherlock, et aperçut un morceau de visage ridé, un coin de bouche tordu, un œil bleu étonnamment alerte. Sherlock lui adressa son sourire le plus angélique. C'était toujours bizarre sur son visage. Extraordinairement peu… naturel.

« Pardonnez-nous, madame. Nous recherchons un… un vieil ami. »

Nouveau coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Des amis, hein ? Je n'vous crois pas. L'voisin avait pas d'amis. »

Là-dessus, elle nous claqua la porte au nez. Sherlock me jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Laissez-moi faire, » intervint Lestrade, avec un sourire en coin.

Il passa devant nous et frappa à la porte.

« Police, ouvrez s'il vous plaît. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

Il sortit sa plaque. La porte s'ouvrit d'un demi-centimètre. Rapide coup d'œil à la plaque rutilante de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Et elle nous claqua de nouveau la porte au nez.

« Pas commode, » commentai-je.

Lestrade frappa de nouveau, et je le soupçonnai d'être un tantinet vexé par la réaction de la bonne femme. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être traité aussi cavalièrement.

« Ouvrez ! Si vous refusez d'obtempérer, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous conduire au poste. »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un centimètre. Il y avait du progrès.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? râla la voix.

- Vous parler de votre voisin, répondit calmement Lestrade. On peut entrer ?

- Non. »

Voilà qui commençait franchement à devenir pénible. Lestrade serrait les dents et Sherlock observait silencieusement et attentivement la vieille dame. Certainement occupé à lire sa vie sur l'imprimé du foulard ou dans le faux-pli de la jupe de cette vieille sorcière.

« Comme vous voudrez, grogna Lestrade. Vous connaissez bien votre voisin ? »

La vieille voisine fronça les sourcils en nous jaugeant du regard.

« Bob ? Qu'est-ce vous lui voulez ? »

Lestrade soupira. Je le plaignais sincèrement. La petite vieille revêche semblait prendre un malin plaisir embêter son monde.

« Répondez à la question, s'il vous plaît, » insista Lestrade.

Elle fronça le nez. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour, peut-être, dire enfin quelque chose d'utile, mais Sherlock la coupa :

« Vous vous appelez Meredith Hawkins. Vous vivez ici depuis cinq ans, depuis la mort de votre mari, certainement. Vous vous êtes fâchée avec vos enfants pour l'héritage. Tout le monde vous déteste dans l'immeuble, même vos trois chats. Ferguson était le seul suffisamment gentil pour vous monter vos courses ou vous donner du sucre, débita-t-il d'un air indifférent. Je continue, ou vous allez enfin nous aider à retrouver celui qui l'a tué ? »

La petite vieille avait considérablement pâlit. Mon instinct professionnel prit le dessus. A cet âge, on pouvait souffrir de n'importe quoi et quelque chose dans la respiration saccadée de la vieille femme m'indiqua une insuffisance cardiaque. Je poussai la porte à fond, attrapai par le bras la petite vieille qui chancelait et la forçai à s'asseoir sur la première chaise qui me tomba sous la main. Respiration sifflante, poult trop rapide, pupilles dilatées, mauvais signe.

« Respirez calmement, ordonnai-je. Vous avez la tête qui tourne ? »

La vieille dame hocha la tête.

« Restez calme, tout va bien. Penchez-vous en avant, voilà. Sherlock, un verre d'eau ! »

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un s'activer dans mon dos, mais j'étais trop concentré pour y faire vraiment attention. J'envoyai valser un chat qui avait décidé de faire ses griffes sur mon mollet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Meredith Hawkins s'était suffisamment remise pour nous écouter sans rouspéter, confortablement assise dans un canapé, un verre d'eau à portée de main et un médecin, moi autrement dit, aux aguets. Lestrade et Sherlock étaient assis chacun dans un fauteuil, surveillés avec malveillance par deux énormes chats aux airs de démons.

« Bob est mort ? »

Lestrade acquiesça et résuma brièvement ce qui s'était passé, omettant soigneusement de parler du soupçon de vampirisme.

« Je me disais que c'était bizarre qu'il soit pas rentré, marmotta-t-elle à voix basse.

- L'avez-vous vu vendredi ? demanda Lestrade. Est-ce qu'il paraissait... inquiet ? Préoccupé ? »

La vieille dame secoua la tête.

« Non, il était pressé. Je nettoyais le palier quand je l'ai vu sortir. Les gamins du septième avaient encore mis des cochonneries partout, » râla-t-elle.

Lestrade acquiesça.

« Vous vous souvenez de l'heure ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Je n'ai pas le nez collé à ma montre, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il commençait tout juste à faire nuit. »

Lestrade nota quelque chose sur son carnet. Sherlock, étonnamment calme depuis sa tirade grandiloquente, intervint :

« Il y avait deux personnes qui vivaient avec lui. Un homme et une femme.

- Ah oui, les deux zigotos. Je sais pas trop qui c'étaient. Ils étaient pas du coin, ça c'est sûr, même pas capables de dire bonjour sans rouler les r. Bob les a ramenés, y a un mois p't'être. Je crois que la fille était amoureuse de lui. »

Sherlock la dévisagea de son regard perçant, pendant que Lestrade prenait frénétiquement des notes.

« Il est sorti de chez lui vendredi soir, il avait l'air pressé, et il avait un sac avec lui. »

Léger coup d'œil à Lestrade. Hochement de tête. Non, Ferguson n'avait pas de sac quand on l'avait retrouvé.

« Pas très longtemps après, j'ai entendu quelqu'un claquer la porte. Et ensuite, quelqu'un est sorti tout doucement et a refermé la porte à clef. J'ai entendu parce que la clef fait toujours un boucan du diable quand on veut fermer la porte. Personne est jamais revenu. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Elle se cala dans le fond du canapé, nous défiant du regard de dire le contraire.

« Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inhabituel récemment ? demanda Lestrade. Quelque chose qui expliquerait la présence de ces deux personnes chez lui ? »

La vieille dame haussa les épaules.

« Sais pas. Il est parti deux ou trois semaines, cet été. En Bolivie, Colombie ou quelque chose comme ça. Un cadeau d'anniversaire, je crois. Mais sinon, je vois pas. »

A ce moment, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je m'excusai rapidement et sortis sur le palier.

« Allo, John ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » grogna la voix de Mary.

Je pouvais entendre les pleurs de Lucy en fond sonore.

« Avec Sherlock, Lestrade et une mémé cardiaque, » soupirai-je.

S'ensuivit une longue liste de récriminations contre tout un tas de gens et, ce devait être mon jour de chance, je n'y figurais pas.

« Ok, je rentre dès que je peux. Ça ne devrait plus être très long.

- Donne une baffe à Sherlock de ma part.

- Pas de problème. »

Elle raccrocha. Lestrade, suivi de Sherlock sortirent et la porte claqua dans leur dos.

« La prochaine fois, évite de donner des attaques aux témoins, » fis-je à Sherlock d'un air réprobateur.

Sherlock haussa les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Je levai les yeux au plafond.

« Il a raison, Sherlock, intervint Lestrade. Elle nous était plus utile en vie que morte. »

Sincèrement, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais je gardai mes commentaires pour moi. Je m'approchai de Sherlock et lui administrait une claque vigoureuse à l'arrière du crâne.

« Eh ! C'était pour quoi ça ? protesta-t-il. Pas pour la vieille quand même !

- Non. C'est Mary qui t'embrasse, » ironisai-je.


	3. Un pied dans la tombe

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! C'est partie pour le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _les personnages sont à la BBC et l'histoire originale est de Conan Doyle.

_Remerciements : _encore une fois, merci à Gentiane94 à qui vous devez la publication de cette fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**.**

** Un pied dans la tombe**

_Maison des Watson, Barnet, lundi 3 novembre, 12h34_

Je devais bien avouer que cette histoire m'intriguait. L'affaire en elle-même était l'une des plus étranges de toutes celles que j'avais résolues aux côtés de Sherlock... ou plutôt que Sherlock avait résolues, moi à ses côtés.

Comme je l'avais prévu, la presse sous tous ses aspects s'empara de l'histoire avec un enthousiasme qui forçait l'admiration. Partout, à la radio, à la télé, dans les journaux, on n'entendait plus parler que de ce vampire, revenu s'installer au cimetière de Highgate après plusieurs dizaines d'années de mystérieuse villégiature. Quand Mary rentra lundi midi, après avoir passé la matinée avec ses amies, j'avais eu mon content de flashs infos, de documentaires agrémentés de vidéos d'archives et de témoignages abracadabrantesques sur les mœurs des vampires pour toute une vie. Sans compter que des diffusions exceptionnelles de _Nosferatu_ _le_ _vampire_, _Dracula,_ et autres films d'horreur avaient d'ores et déjà été prévues pour la soirée. Réjouissant.

« Encore en train de parler de ce vampire ? » s'étonna Mary, en embrassant le front de Lucy qui gazouillait dans son transat.

Je hochai la tête, agacé. Justement, Jack Mason, le chasseur de vampires, qui était sorti si furieux de Baker Street, passait en live au journal de midi. Mary écouta une poignée de secondes ce qu'il racontait, un sourcil haussé.

« Finalement, il devait avoir raison, » conclut-elle après une minute de réflexion.

- De toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus avant d'avoir les résultats de l'autopsie, » marmonnai-je, peu convaincu.

Mary s'approcha de moi en réprimant mal un sourire.

« Quelle idée de se faire tuer un vendredi soir. On ne peut pas demander aux légistes de travailler le week-end… » ironisa-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au plafond. Elle pouvait bien en rire si elle voulait, n'empêche que l'autopsie était la seule chose qui pourrait tirer au clair cette histoire, en révélant de quoi était vraiment mort Ferguson. Parce que malgré tout, je ne voulais pas croire que c'était vraiment un vampire qui l'avait tué. Parce que les vampires, ça n'existe pas. On pouvait trouver cinquante explications à ses morsures, et je faisais confiance à Sherlock pour trouver laquelle était la bonne.

« Oh, et tu laisses ta fille regarder de pareilles horreurs ? Non, mais quel père fais-tu ? » plaisanta Mary.

- Je ne peux pas me couper en deux, » répliquai-je.

Mary finit par éteindre la télé. Je touillai les petits pois qui cuisaient tranquillement. Mary n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un cordon bleu, et la cuisine m'était revenue assez naturellement lors du partage des tâches. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Sherlock cuisiner pendant notre colocation, au risque de retrouver des doigts de pied nageant dans ma soupe, alors cuisiner pour Mary ne me changeait pas beaucoup.

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Mary décrocha.

« Allo ? »

Je l'entendis parlementer rapidement puis soupirer lourdement avant de me tendre le combiné.

« C'est pour toi. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Allo ?

- John ? Enfin. Ça t'arrive de regarder ton portable ? »

Je levai les yeux au plafond. J'avais bien assez à faire sans passer le nez rivé sur l'écran de mon téléphone encore en plus. Le genre de chose que Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre, tant sa vie semblait toujours tourner autour de lui-même, de son ennui permanent et de la certitude que tout le monde devait être à son service.

« J'étais occupé.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai réfléchi. Tu veux venir voir un vampire ? »

Je dressai l'oreille, ma curiosité ranimée. Même si on nous rabattait les oreilles avec cette histoire, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment là-dessous.

« Tu as trouvé l'assassin ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Tu viens à Baker Street. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre un point d'interrogation à la fin de sa phrase, persuadé comme toujours, que j'allais venir. Le pire, c'est que j'allais venir. Je levai les yeux au plafond. Parfois, je m'agaçais moi-même.

« D'accord. Laisse-moi juste le temps de... »

Il avait raccroché. Maudissant intérieurement son je-m'en-foutisme pour tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement, je reposai le téléphone.

« Tu sais, fit Mary, un jour, j'en aurais marre de tenir la chandelle. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire ironique. Je haussai un sourcil, tout en m'approchant d'elle. Elle me défia du regard, mais avec tant d'espièglerie que je ne résistai pas à l'envie de glisser mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu vas voir qui va tenir la chandelle, grondai-je à son oreille.

- John ! s'indigna-t-elle. Lucy... »

Je l'embrassai pour l'empêcher de protester davantage. Pour une fois que notre fille ne disait rien... Mais juste pour me contrarier, semble-t-il, Lucy se mit à geindre. Mary s'écarta à regret.

« Notre demoiselle a faim, on dirait, soupira-t-elle.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, » menaçai-je.

Une bonne heure plus tard, un taxi me déposait à Baker Street. J'avais à peine fait deux pas dans la rue que Sherlock jaillissait sur le perron du 221b comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

« Ah, John. »

C'est tout ce à quoi j'eus droit, jusqu'à ce qu'un taxi nous prenne à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques ? m'impatientai-je. Tu as trouvé le tueur ? »

Sherlock, qui s'était plongé dans la contemplation des rues qui défilaient à toute vitesse, se tourna vers moi.

« J'ai une piste, » marmonna-t-il.

Et il se replongea dans le silence.

« Mais encore ? » insistai-je.

D'ordinaire, Sherlock ne se faisait pas tant prier pour balancer le fruit de ses déductions et montrer à quel point il était unique, brillant, etc. Il avait toujours été taciturne mais là... Je ne savais trop ce qui pouvait expliquer sa mauvaise humeur. A moins qu'il ne se soit encore disputé avec Mycroft...

Son portable sonna à ce moment-là. Il lut rapidement le message qu'il avait reçu et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

« La voisine l'a vu partir avec un sac, le jour de sa mort, expliqua Sherlock, volubile maintenant qu'il avait reçu la nouvelle qu'il attendait. Or, on ne l'a pas retrouvé, ce sac. Et puis il était pressé, donc il avait rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans son sac ? »

Je lui jetai un regard d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas, il pouvait emmener n'importe quoi, non ? » répondis-je en secouant la tête.

Sherlock me renvoya un regard réprobateur.

« De l'argent, John. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il allait retirer mille cinq cents livres en espèces à la banque. »

Trois mille livres donc. Ça faisait une sacrée somme. Mais que voulait faire Ferguson de tant d'argent ?

« Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, râlai-je. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment tu as pu avoir une info pareille. Tu as piqué le dossier à Lestrade ?

- Pff, je suis juste très intelligent, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Sherlock… »

Il soupira.

« C'est bon. Quelqu'un me devait un service à la banque, » céda-t-il.

Il s'enferma quelques instants dans un silence boudeur. Je levai les yeux au plafond. Sherlock pouvait vraiment se comporter en gamin capricieux, parfois.

« Et alors ? repris-je. On lui faisait du chantage ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« Non. Ferguson n'était pas inquiet ou sur les nerfs. Je pense qu'il a emprunté de l'argent à quelqu'un de pas très recommandable. Il avait rendez-vous au cimetière pour le payer. »

Je réfléchis rapidement à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ferguson devait avoir besoin de cet argent rapidement, ou alors il en avait besoin pour des raisons pas très nettes, autrement, il aurait demandé un prêt à la banque, comme tout le monde.

« Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de cet argent ? »

Sherlock tourna la tête.

« Je pense que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec ceux que Ferguson hébergeait.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont tous les deux disparu, » admis-je.

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit sur le taxi. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'adresse que Sherlock avait donnée au chauffeur, aussi je regardai défiler les façades d'un air absent, en me demandant une nouvelle fois où allaient m'emmener les lubies de Sherlock.

« Je suppose que tu as retrouvé celui qui a prêté l'argent, finis-je pas deviner. C'est là qu'on va ? »

Sherlock acquiesça.

« Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a tué ? »

Il haussa les épaules, sans avoir l'air très convaincu. Je voyais mal ce qui aurait pu pousser ce mystérieux prêteur à tuer Ferguson, alors que celui-ci, de toute évidence, tenait à le rembourser, sans trop faire de difficultés. J'avais vraiment du mal à y voir clair dans le brouillard de cette affaire.

Finalement, le taxi s'arrêta devant un magasin d'antiquités qui ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Sherlock entra le premier avec des airs de propriétaire. Une clochette sonna quand nous passâmes le seuil. Une odeur de tabac froid et de naphtaline me sauta au nez. Tout un tas de vieilleries en plus ou moins bon état de conservation s'entassaient sur des consoles Régence, des fauteuils Art déco, des chaises Chippendale ou des étagères Ikea. Une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait vraiment de tout. Des ménagères en argent massif, des soupières en porcelaine, des vases Art nouveau, des candélabres baroques garnis de breloques en cristal, des tableaux plus ou moins réussis dans leur cadre défraîchi, des tentures aux couleurs fanées, des tapisseries miteuses d'un autre temps, et même une fouine empaillée à l'air résigné. Le tout copieusement recouvert de poussière. On avait un peu de mal à voir clair dans tout ce fourbi. Si bien que je sursautai lorsqu'un petit homme au ventre proéminent émergea de derrière une imposante armoire tel un génie s'extirpant de sa lampe magique.

« Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? »

J'observai une brève seconde le nouveau venu. Deux petits yeux porcins nous dévisageaient, juste sous des sourcils épais et broussailleux. Il mâchouillait un morceau de cigare froid, qui pendait au coin de lèvres inexistantes. Les pouces glissés sous la ceinture, il avait l'air de se bien mieux porter que son commerce. Il ressemblait peu à un antiquaire et encore moins à l'idée que je me faisais d'un vampire.

Sherlock exhiba l'une des cartes qu'il avait chipées à Lestrade.

« Police, clama-t-il. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

Le bonhomme cessa de ruminer son cigare une fraction de secondes, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se reprendre.

« Si je peux rendre service...

- Vous êtes bien Harry Wilson ? » coupa Sherlock.

Le bonhomme acquiesça, une lueur méfiante dans le regard.

« Connaissiez-vous Robert Ferguson ? »

Un instant, l'antiquaire paru désarçonné.

« Le type qui a été tué par un vampire ? Mais... Non. Non, je ne le connaissais pas. »

Je connaissais bien la lueur qui s'alluma à cet instant dans le regard de Sherlock. Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour Wilson.

« C'est pour ça que vous l'attendiez de pied ferme dans un caveau du cimetière de Highgate vendredi dernier, le jour où il a été tué. »

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il recula d'un pas, buta contre un piédestal et faillit renverser un buste grossier de l'amiral Nelson.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, trancha-t-il fermement.

- Des témoins vous ont vu entrer, et des cendres de votre cigare ont été retrouvées sur le lieu du crime, » lâcha Sherlock.

Wilson lui décocha un regard mauvais.

« Cigare de Sumatra, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Sherlock, sans faire attention à l'expression meurtrière qui glissait sur le visage de l'antiquaire. Une cendre très caractéristique. Plus qu'il n'en faut à un juge pour vous mettre en prison et faire cesser vos petites activités. Toutes vos activités. »

Wilson pâlit.

« Que... Que... »

Sherlock fondit sur lui.

« Ne mentez pas, Wilson, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, gronda-t-il. Vous avez vu Ferguson peu avant sa mort. Il n'y a pas loin à dire que vous l'avez tué. »

Wilson roula des yeux, paniqué.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil. S'il avait compté se disculper, il s'y prenait mal. A l'instant où je croisai son regard, je su qu'il avait lui aussi compris qu'il venait de faire un faux pas.

« Donc... »

Wilson jeta un regard inquiet à Sherlock.

« Je... Je lui ai prêté de l'argent, admit l'antiquaire. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au cimetière de Highgate. C'est plus... discret. Il y a un caveau qui ferme mal et je... j'y ai mes habitudes. »

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

« Il est venu me donner mon argent vendredi, comme convenu, reprit Wilson. J'ai vérifié que le compte y était et puis je suis parti. Il devait attendre un quart d'heure avant de s'en aller, pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Mais il était bien vivant quand je suis parti ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! »

Pour ma part, je le croyais. Ce qu'il venait de dire concordait avec mes propres conclusions, et même s'il avait des activités douteuses, il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer quelqu'un qui venait le rembourser sans tergiverser. Le portable de Sherlock sonna à nouveau. Passé un léger moment de perplexité, une expression d'arrogance satisfaite se dessina sur son visage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on lui avait appris, mais il avait l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose d'important.

A ce moment la clochette de l'entrée carillonna.

« Monsieur Harry Wilson ? »

Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Lestrade.

« Vous... Que faites-vous là ? » rouspéta-t-il.

Sherlock fit disparaître son portable dans sa poche et posa les yeux sur l'inspecteur.

« Bonjour, Lestrade. Ma foi, nous faisons la même chose que vous. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui, fit-il en désignant Wilson. Ce n'est pas votre tueur. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Il passa devant Lestrade pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Tu viens, John ? »

Je hochai la tête, en adressant un regard impuissant à Lestrade, avant de suivre mon insupportable meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? soupirai-je. Wilson était le principal suspect, non ? »

Sherlock bidouilla sur son portable.

« Tu oublies les deux colocataires de Ferguson, répondit-il, le nez rivé à son écran. Appelle un taxi. »

Je lui adressai un regard sévère, qui resta sans effet, puisque Sherlock était toujours penché sur son téléphone.

« Sherlock...

- S'il te plaît, » ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je hélai un taxi, pendant que Sherlock continuait de pianoter sur son portable, indifférent.

« Alors c'est quoi ta théorie ? lui demandai-je, tandis qu'un taxi noir s'arrêtait à notre hauteur. Des amants diaboliques ? »

Pas de réponse. Je serrai les dents, déterminé à ne pas perdre mon calme, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

« Sherlock…

- Cimetière de Highgate, » indiqua-t-il au chauffeur.

Je jetai un regard éberlué à Sherlock. Le cimetière ? Encore ? Mais que comptait-il faire là-bas ? Que croyait-il découvrir qu'il n'ait déjà trouvé ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sourires en recevant des SMS. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Je grimpai dans le taxi, alors que le chauffeur faisait ronfler le moteur.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'ai une ou deux petites choses à vérifier. Je te dirai après. »

Je croisai les bras et m'enfonçai dans le siège de cuir. J'étais exaspéré, et je ne savais plus comment le montrer. Je m'étais suffisamment mis en colère contre lui depuis toutes ces années que je le connaissais. Et j'avais fini par comprendre que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Alors puisqu'il fallait se résigner…

Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet, hormis les imprécations du chauffeur, dans un mélange coloré d'anglais et de créole. Nous descendîmes sur Swaine's Lane et entrâmes silencieusement dans le cimetière. Une équipe de télé s'était plantée non loin pour tourner un énième reportage. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ? J'espérai que Sherlock était vraiment sur le point de résoudre l'affaire, parce que pour ma part, Dracula commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Nous nous perdîmes une nouvelle fois dans la jungle morbide du cimetière. Nous passâmes devant un ange, figé dans une toge de mousse, qui guettait les alentours d'un air morne au-dessus d'une tombe fendue. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis comme une mise en garde dans sa posture. Un frisson de mauvais augure glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je suivis Sherlock, préoccupé. Je n'aimais pas cette impression latente d'urgence qui me saisissait. Sherlock s'arrêta devant le caveau où le corps de Ferguson avait été retrouvé. Il sortit une nouvelle fois la carte qu'il avait fauchée à Lestrade au planton de service. Il dit quelque chose qui arracha un soupir de soulagement au policier. Celui-ci passa devant moi et disparut au détour d'une allée. Je m'adossai à un arbre, peu enclin à faire le plaisir à Sherlock de le suivre encore une fois. Lui aussi m'énervait avec ses airs de « je-sais-tout-ce-que-vous-voudriez-savoir-mais-je-ne-vous-en-dirai-pas-un-mot. » C'était pénible, à la fin.

L'impression soudaine d'être épié me prit au creux des reins. Mal à l'aise, je regardai autour de moi. Tout était calme. Rien ne bougeait au milieu des fourrés. Mais je savais bien que ça ne voulait rien dire. Et je faisais bien trop confiance à mon instinct pour me risquer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Quelqu'un nous surveillait, et pas avec bienveillance.

Je m'approchai du caveau, dans la ferme intention de mettre Sherlock en garde. Là-dessus, mon regard accrocha un éclat coloré. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'accroupis près d'une tombe. Une touffe de plumes d'un vert très vif, moucheté de blanc et de noir et nouées à l'aide d'un fil de laine rouge sang reposait là, contre le gris froid et minéral de la tombe de marbre. En l'attrapant, je vis qu'elle servait en fait de décoration à une longue tige de bois creuse, ornée d'une série de gravures dont je ne parvins à saisir le sens. L'ensemble avait l'air très vieux. Je me demandai bien ce que pouvait faire une sarbacane d'un autre temps, semblant directement venir des tréfonds sauvages de l'Amazonie, dans un cimetière londonien non moins sauvage.

L'impression de malaise qui me vrillait la nuque s'accrut. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de moi. Mais toujours rien. Être surveillé par un fantôme quand on était à la recherche d'un vampire, ça avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

La sarbacane à la main, je me dirigeai vers le caveau, étonné de la trouver ouvert. Un cadenas flambant neuf pendait, ouvert, à une chaîne accrochée à la porte rouillée. Et j'entendais Sherlock s'agiter en bas. Dans la pénombre, je descendis quatre ou cinq marches fendues et irrégulières.

« Sherlock, tu... Où est-ce que tu as eu les clefs ? »

Je savais bien que ce cadenas avait été mis là par la police. Seul Lestrade devait avoir les clefs, ou... Je m'empêchai de me frapper le front en comprenant. Lestrade. Évidemment.

« Tu as fait les poches de Lestrade, marmonnai-je.

Il devrait faire plus attention, nota Sherlock, à quatre pattes dans la poussière. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

Je secouai la tête. Décidément, Sherlock ne changerait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Je vis son regard rivé sur ma main droite où je tenais la sarbacane, vorace.

« Oh, ça ? Je viens de la trouver. Elle a dû rouler sous une dalle. »

Sherlock s'en empara avec avidité. A ce moment, un grincement de mauvais augure raisonna dans le caveau. Je levai les yeux. Trop tard.

« Hé ! »

Je me ruai sur les marches mais la porte s'était déjà refermée. Un cliquetis sinistre m'apprit que quelqu'un refermait le cadenas.

« Hé, non ! Non ! »

Je tambourinai contre la porte, impuissant.

« Non ! »

Mais j'avais beau faire, la porte ne bougeait pas. Je me retournai vers Sherlock qui observait la sarbacane avec fascination, sans paraître avoir saisi ce qui venait de se passer.

Nous étions enfermés dans une tombe. Sans moyen de sortir. Enterrés vivants.


	4. Entretien avec un vampire

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Il restera un petit épilogue pour la semaine prochain, mais sinon, voilà les dernières réponses.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire, etc., etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>

**.**

** Entretien avec un vampire**

_Un caveau du cimetière de Highgate, lundi 3 novembre, 15h47_

Je frappai une nouvelle fois contre le battant de la porte, qui ne céda pas. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ? Je réfléchis, » intervint posément Sherlock.

Je serrai les dents, et j'eus tout le mal du monde à me contenir pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Nom de nom ! Nous étions enfermés dans un caveau ! Dieu seul savait dans quel état on allait nous retrouver. Si on nous retrouvait...

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, grondai-je, nous sommes coincés dans une tombe. »

Sherlock balaya la question d'un revers de main, plongé dans ses pensées, la sarbacane à la main comme un bâton de maréchal.

Je sentis quelque chose qui ressemblait très fortement à de la colère gonfler dans la poitrine et menacer d'exploser. Je fermai les yeux. Inutile de s'énerver. Ça ne nous ferait pas sortir d'ici. Et puisque Sherlock refusait de prendre la situation au sérieux, il fallait bien que quelqu'un réagisse raisonnablement.

J'étudiai attentivement notre prison. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de le faire en arrivant. Tout ce que j'avais vu, c'était la pénombre ambiante. Il y avait de la terre et de la poussière partout. Une forte odeur de renfermée et de vagues relents de putréfaction m'agressaient les narines. Les murs de pierre grise étaient couverts de toiles d'araignée. Des niches s'ouvraient par endroit où reposaient les restes fanés de fleurs qu'on y avait autrefois déposés. Des plaques de cuivre gravées indiquaient les noms des défunts dont le sommeil éternel était si fort perturbé depuis quelques temps. Quatre minuscules lucarnes garnies de barreaux laissaient tomber une lumière morne et pâlotte dans le caveau. Elles étaient hors de portée, et à supposer qu'on puisse les atteindre, elles étaient beaucoup trop étroites pour qu'on puisse s'y glisser.

Je me laissai tomber sur une marche, la tête dans les mains. Je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions sortir d'ici. Même en criant, je n'étais pas certain d'arriver à autre chose qu'à effrayer les oiseaux. Nous nous trouvions dans une partie reculée du cimetière, loin des grandes allées où les visiteurs se cantonnaient souvent. Et comme j'avais une chance formidable, mon portable ne captait rien du tout. J'avais très envie de hurler de frustration, mais la panique n'était pas loin. On finirait bien par nous retrouver, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il faudrait bien un jour venir effacer toute trace qu'il s'était produit un crime ici. Mais quand ? On n'entendait rien, on ne voyait rien dans ce tombeau. L'angoisse me tenaillait. Le silence était assommant, la pénombre oppressante. Un avant-goût du repos éternel, fallait croire, mais ça n'avait pas grand-chose de reposant.

« Vraiment, John, tu veux bien penser moins fort ? râla Sherlock. Je réfléchis.

- Eh bien moi aussi, » répondis-je vertement.

Et s'il comptait m'empêcher de penser, il était mal barré. Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans ordre et sans cohérence. Des bribes d'impressions, de souvenirs, de paroles. J'avais l'impression d'être à deux doigts de mourir, et Dieu savait que ça m'était plusieurs fois arrivé, et je savais que c'était disproportionné. J'avais beau m'accrocher à l'idée qu'on nous retrouverait, bientôt sans doute, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur s'affoler. Et le détachement de Sherlock n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

« Calme-toi, John. On va nous sortir de là, » ajouta-t-il.

Je lui renvoyai un regard rageur et réprimai pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi l'envie de lui décocher un coup de poing bien senti.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? » persiflai-je.

Il leva les yeux et son regard, aussi gris que les pierres qui nous enfermaient, croisa le mien.

« Tu es tendu, remarqua-t-il non sans ironie. Tu devrais prendre des vacances. »

Je n'étais guère d'humeur à rire aux plaisanteries douteuses de Sherlock, si tant est qu'il sache ce que c'était.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, reprit-il. Higgins va nous sortir de là. »

Je levai les yeux. Higgins ? Qu'est-ce qu'Higgins venait faire dans cette histoire ? Le petit protégé de Sherlock continuait de me vouer une sainte terreur, sans doute persuadé que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à lui casser définitivement le bras. N'empêche, je voyais mal comment Sherlock pouvait l'avoir contacté, à moins que…

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demandai-je soupçonneux.

- J'ai demandé à Higgins de surveiller le caveau, pendant que nous n'étions pas là. J'étais à peu près certain que le meurtrier y reviendrait. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux empotés du Yard pour l'attraper.

- Mais tu fais confiance à un dealer récidiviste, grognai-je.

- Ex-dealer, corrigea-t-il. Et il a du potentiel.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça avant que je ne me mette à paniquer, évidemment. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Je levai les yeux au plafond. Du moment qu'on nous sortait de là, notre sauveur pouvait bien s'appeler Higgins si ça lui chantait. Même si Higgins ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, et que c'était réciproque. C'était assez irrationnel, comme sentiment. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment d'où venait cette hostilité, mais elle était là, et je n'y pouvais rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour nous sortir de là ? » sifflai-je, contrarié.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Oh, il doit courir après celui qui nous a enfermé là, le meurtrier donc. »

Bien sûr. Le meurtrier d'abord. Ne perdons pas de vue les priorités.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est le meurtrier ? C'est peut-être une mauvaise blague, » repris-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir raison, mais les certitudes de Sherlock avaient quelque chose d'irritant.

« Qui aurait eu intérêt à nous voir disparaître ? rétorqua Sherlock. Et puis, il fallait absolument qu'il récupère ceci. »

Il fit tourner la sarbacane entre ses doigts, agiles comme des pattes d'araignée.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu sais qui est l'assassin et comment ça s'est passé, » soupirai-je.

Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de Sherlock. Le connaissant, il ne dirait rien de plus. Et c'était aussi frustrant qu'insupportable.

Mais le temps devait lui donner raison, comme toujours. Après des minutes qui me parurent interminables, il y eut un cliquetis ténu et enfin, un grand rectangle de lumière s'ouvrit en haut des marches. Une bouffée d'air frais glissa sur mon visage et je vis la silhouette efflanquée d'Higgins se découper à contre-jour.

Je me ruai à l'extérieur. L'air frais me fit du bien, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la poussière et une odeur de corps en décomposition plein le nez. Tout à mon soulagement de retrouver l'immensité du ciel, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'étrangeté de la scène que j'avais sous les yeux.

Un adolescent, dix-sept ou dix-huit and, pas plus aux cheveux d'un noir de jais se trouvait assis sur une tombe, bras et jambes entravés avec... une ceinture ? Il regardait Higgins d'un air mauvais. Il avait les yeux bridés, noir comme du charbon, et la peau mat, brunie par le soleil. Un soleil qui n'était certainement pas anglais, sud-américain plutôt. Je repensai aussitôt à ce que nous avait raconté la vieille voisine acariâtre de Ferguson.

_« Il est parti deux ou trois semaines, cet été. En Bolivie, Colombie ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

Est-ce que cela avait un lien ? Certainement. Je me tournai vers Higgins. Il avait une arcade sourcilière éclatée, une lèvre fendue et un joli hématome qui commençait à éclore sur sa joue. De toute évidence, notre mystérieux meurtrier s'était débattu comme un beau diable. Je m'approchai du jeune homme qui discutait avec Sherlock. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ça ne fait pas trop mal ? » demandai-je en désignant ses ecchymoses.

Après tout, je restais médecin. Et un médecin n'est pas censé laisser un blessé souffrir sans rien faire. Higgins parut surpris de ma question. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Ça lance un peu. Mais j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Il me gratifia d'un regard appuyé, auquel je répondis d'un haussement d'épaules.

« On verra ça à Baker Street, abrégea Sherlock. J'ai envie d'un thé, pas vous ? »

Après un trajet chaotique, nous finîmes par rejoindre Baker Street. Notre prisonnier essaya une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, mais Higgins veillait au grain, ce qui était aussi bien. Sherlock était d'une humeur guillerette, et c'est d'une voix enjouée qu'il demanda du thé à une Madame Hudson aussi surprise que ravie.

« Oh, Sherlock, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante, » répliqua la vieille dame pour la cent cinquante millième fois depuis que Sherlock logeait sous son toit.

Mais Sherlock était déjà en train de monter les escaliers d'un pas dansant. Notre meurtrier fut allégrement jeté sur le canapé, et Higgins, qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de geôlier, s'installa d'autorité à côté de lui.

Pour ma part, je me laissai tomber sur mon fauteuil, harassé. Il n'était pas très tard, et pourtant toute la tension et l'agitation de la journée était en train de me retomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Sherlock virevoltait dans le salon et je finis par fermer les yeux pour ne pas me laisser hypnotiser par son mouvement incessant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, au juste ? demandai-je.

- Lestrade, répondit Sherlock, qui d'autre ? Après tout, je lui ai pris ses clefs, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, un pas rageur résonna dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer un Lestrade furieux.

« Sherlock ! Tu m'as fauché mes clefs !

- Excellente déduction, Lestrade ! s'écria Sherlock. Du thé ? »

L'inspecteur demeura sur le seuil, l'air de se demander si on n'était pas en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il semblait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un bondisse d'un placard en s'exclamant :

« Souris, vieux ! C'était une caméra cachée ! »

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Sherlock l'attrapa par le bras et l'assit de force de l'autre côté de notre prisonnier, à qui il jeta un regard perplexe. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser de question, Sherlock lui avait fourré une tasse de thé entre les mains et l'enjoignait de le boire d'un regard impérieux.

« Bien, je vous présente Luis Sanchez, » commença-t-il d'un ton théâtral en désignant notre prisonnier.

Ce dernier s'agita sur le canapé, toujours immobilisé par la ceinture d'Higgins. Lestrade lui jeta un regard dubitatif, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.

« C'est lui le tueur ? »

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, manquant de peu de renverser son thé.

« Question stupide. »

Il se tourna vers Lestrade.

« Notre jeune ami est arrivé à Londres il y a un mois, aux frais de feu Bob Ferguson, qui a emprunté plusieurs milliers de livres à Harry Wilson afin de payer le voyage et les visas. »

Lestrade jeta un regard furtif au dénommé Luis. Il avala une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance, avant de revenir à Sherlock.

« Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi sans avoir l'air d'un imbécile ? »

J'adressai un regard lourd d'avertissement à Sherlock. Mon meilleur ami sourit d'un air ironique.

« Allons, vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette chère Madame Hawkins ? » sourit-il.

Au souvenir de leur rencontre avec cette abominable sorcière, Lestrade eut une grimace.

« Ferguson est parti en Amérique du Sud au début du mois de juillet, reprit Sherlock avec décontraction.

- Au Pérou, confirma Lestrade. Sa famille lui avait offert le voyage pour son anniversaire.

- Bien joué, Lestrade. »

Sherlock avala une gorgée de thé, sous le regard noir de Luis.

« Là-bas, il a rencontré quelqu'un.

- La femme qui logeait chez lui, compris-je.

- Tout à fait, et accessoirement, c'est la sœur de ce jeune homme. »

Une affreuse grimace, que je n'aurais pas voulu voir sur le visage de Madame Hudson, déforma le visage de Luis. Le frangin en question n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'amoureux de sa sœur, de toute évidence.

« Ferguson a envoyé l'argent au Pérou, suffisamment pour faire venir celle dont il était tombé amoureux, ainsi que son frère et au début du mois, ils sont arrivés à Londres. »

Ferguson les avait ensuite logés chez lui, assez naturellement. Jusque-là, je comprenais assez bien ce qui s'était passé. La suite me paraissait plus floue, néanmoins, et je ne voyais toujours pas d'où pouvaient provenir ces morsures barbares qui défrayaient la chronique et alimentaient la psychose dans toute la vile. .

« Sauf que Luis, ici présent, n'aimait pas du tout le fiancé de sa sœur. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas trouvé d'autre moment propice pour le tuer que le soir où Ferguson devait retrouver Wilson pour le rembourser, » poursuivit Sherlock.

Luis se mit à marmonner en espagnol. Je n'avais pas pris espagnol en langue vivante à l'école, mais je n'en avais pas besoin pour reconnaître des insultes. Il y a un ton particulier, qui est le même dans toutes les langues, pour balancer des obscénités aux gens.

« Luis a suivi Ferguson.

- Les claquements de portes qu'a entendus la vieille Hawkins. »

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Et la sœur de Luis, inquiète sûrement, les a également suivis, jusqu'à Highgate. »

Wilson parti, Ferguson s'était retrouvé seul dans le caveau. Un instant idéal pour le tuer. Une occasion qui ne se reproduirait sans doute pas... et qui n'avait pas eu besoin de se reproduire.

« Luis a tué Ferguson. Avec ceci. »

Sherlock tira la sarbacane, comme un magicien tirant sa baguette magique de sa manche sous un public ébahi.

« Très ancienne, cette petite chose. Elle contenait une fléchette empoisonnée. Molly a fini par me confirmer que Ferguson était bien mort empoisonné. »

Je réprimai un sourire.

« C'était donc ça, ta mauvaise humeur, fis-je non sans ironie. Molly ne voulait pas te répondre. »

Sherlock se renfrogna. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui résiste. Et que ça vienne de quelqu'un comme Molly qui le vénérait...

« Oui, bon. Luis s'est enfui aussitôt. Le poison était foudroyant. Ferguson n'a dû mettre que cinq à dix minutes à mourir. Sauf qu'en partant, il a perdu ceci. La scène de crime était constamment gardée et il n'a pas pu la récupérer sans risques, jusqu'à ce que nous y allions. »

Et que, par là-même, nous nous fassions enfermer dans le caveau où était mort Ferguson, terminai-je mentalement, renfrogné. Je n'étais pas près d'oublier ces interminables minutes au pays des morts.

« Et les morsures ? demanda Lestrade.

- Très simple, assura Sherlock. La sœur de Luis les suivait. Elle a vu ce qui s'était passé. Dès que son frère a été hors de vue, elle est descendu dans le caveau. »

Sherlock avala une gorgée de son thé, qui devait être froid, mais qu'importait, dans le fond ? Le tout, c'était de se mettre en scène. Je levai les yeux au plafond. Combien de fois lui avais-je dit d'arrêter de frimer de la sorte ? C'était insupportable et inutile.

« Il existe une technique immémoriale pour ce genre de cas. D'habitude, elle est utilisée pour les morsures de serpent. C'est bien connu au Pérou. »

Je soupirai en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Elle voulait aspirer le venin.

- Bravo, John ! »

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas y penser ? J'avais même pratiqué cette opération en Afghanistan. Mais normalement, on fait une entaille en forme de croix avant d'aspirer, pour que le sang et le poison reflue plus rapidement. La pauvre fille n'avait rien pu faire de ce genre, et elle avait dû percer la peau avec ses dents pour essayer d'aspirer le poison. D'où les morsures qui avaient fait penser à un vampire et qui avaient masqué le point d'injection, qui aurait immédiatement mis fin au suspense. Mais voilà, il avait fallu attendre les résultats de l'autopsie pour en être assuré. Et le week-end avait passé dans l'excitation angoissée qu'un vampire sévissait dans Londres, alors que la réalité était toute autre. Voilà qui allait grandement décevoir les journaux.

Ce devait être elle que le chasseur de vampire qui était venu voir Sherlock à Baker Street avait vu errer dans le cimetière, la bouche sanglante. Mais elle ne venait de tuer personne, bien au contraire. La pauvre devait être morte de peur.

« Et en attendant, elle est où, cette jeune femme ? intervint Lestrade.

- Je suis sur le coup, répondit Sherlock en faisant tourner son portable entre son pouce et son majeur. Il s'avère que le poison n'a pas dû être sans effet, même si elle ne l'a pas absorbé. Et elle n'est pas rentrée à l'appartement, de crainte d'être accusée du meurtre de Ferguson. »

Lestrade hocha la tête.

« Donc ?

- Donc, on recherche une jeune femme d'origine péruvienne, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau mat, la bouche abîmée, du sang sur ses vêtements, qui dois dormir dans la rue, sans doute aux alentours du cimetière, depuis trois jours tout au plus. »

Lestrade, les sourcils haussés, acquiesça pensivement.

« Et comment on retrouve une telle personne ? »

Le portable de Sherlock sonna. Il lut rapidement le message et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est fait. Vous venez ? »

Il attrapa son manteau et en remonta le col avant de saisir son écharpe. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se tourna vers nous.

« Oh, on devrait peut-être passer par le Yard avant, pour déposer ce cher Luis. N'est-ce pas Lestrade ?


	5. Epilogue

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonsoir ! Et voilà l'épilogue. J'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et je crois, qu'à l'occasion, je renouvellerai l'expérience. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _bon bah... pour la dernière fois, je ne touche pas de rémunération pour cette histoire. Personnages et univers sont empruntés à al BBC et l'histoire est (très) librement inspirée de l'œuvre de Conan Doyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 <strong>

**.**

** Epilogue**

_Maison des Watson, Barnet, lundi 3 novembre, 12h34_

« _Dolores Sanchez, la jeune femme à l'origine de toute cette histoire, a été entendue par la police et relâchée peu de temps après. De toute évidence, elle a seulement tenté de sauver son fiancé, par les seuls moyens qu'elle connaissait. Nous pouvons nous féliciter de ce que… »_

Je coupai la télé, peu désireux d'entendre un nouveau commentaire hypocrite. L'affaire était résolue. A présent, les médias grinçaient dans des dents et riaient jaune, clamant haut et fort qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru à cette histoire de vampire. Mon œil…

En tout cas, Luis Sanchez était sous les verrous, et grâce à son réseau de sans-abris, Sherlock avait pu retrouver la trace de la jeune femme, Dolores. La pauvre grelottait dans une ruelle infâme, avec un manteau de lainage léger, serré autour de ses côtes saillantes pour seule couverture. Elle était dans un état de sous-nutrition et d'hypothermie intense. J'avais insisté pour qu'on la dépose à l'hôpital avant de l'interroger. Elle était à bout, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les derniers événements avaient dû être éprouvants pour elle, et la terreur agrandissait ses yeux noirs, si semblables à ceux de son frère. Lestrade avait discuté un peu pour la forme, avant d'acquiescer. Tout de même... Pauvre fille... Avoir traversé un continent et un océan, atterrir dans un pays étranger pour tout y perdre...

« Donc, ça y est c'est réglé, fit Mary en berçant Lucy qui gazouillait joyeusement. Pas de vampire, pas de présence démoniaque, rien. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Rien du tout. »

Mary eut une moue perplexe.

« Eh bien, c'est assez décevant, conclut-elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Je me levai et rejoignis Mary. Je déposai un baiser sur les courts cheveux blonds de Lucy et glissai un bras autour de la taille de ma femme.

« Mais après tout, les vampires ça n'existe pas. »

Je vis que Mary réprimait un sourire.

« Tu n'en étais pas si sûr dimanche…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, » grondai-je.

Je posai une main sur la courbe douce de la tête de Lucy. Sa peau était tiède sous ma main. Elle avait les yeux gris de Mary.

« Après tout, ce n'était pas toi qui disais que le gosse était peut-être sérieux, vendredi soir ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

Ce pur moment de bonheur domestique fut brutalement interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Un coup d'œil. Message de Sherlock. Je rempochai mon portable, sans lire son texto.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » s'étonna Mary.

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Pas envie de courir après les vampires, aujourd'hui. »

Mary redressa Lucy.

« C'est dommage, commenta-t-elle. Peut-être que cette fois, c'était une histoire de maison hantée. »

Je tirai mon portable et le glissai dans sa poche avant de récupérer Lucy. Mary me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller si ça t'intéresse, les histoires de fantômes. Moi j'ai assez donné. Je suis sûr que Sherlock va adorer travailler avec toi. »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On verra ça l'année prochaine. »

FIN


End file.
